User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater Onslaught - Chapter 1 - Far East
"One day, back in 2080, there was a kid who became a Gods Eater, he was like 14 years old and asked me "Sir, is it possible to we win against the Aragami in this war?" and I didnt known what to say to him, but I knew we would win and say "Yes, as far as we can get, we will terminate the Aragamis"... But it was a lie" "I am Cross, and this is my last report for the dead Far East Branch" - the man said, with a grieph voice, seeing the Far East's Branch Operator's corpses on his right side while other God Eaters on the exit of Far East Branch, also there was 3 New Species mutated-Aragamis, who killed all of them. The misterious man decided to batle against the Aragamis, as for the revenge for the dead Branch who tried to battle against them While Cross was calmly, walking towards his God Arc, the 3 Aragamis (Zygote, VajraTail and Nyx Alpha) went to battle against him but no single attack of them managed to attack Cross, Nyx Alpha was indeed too much nervous, probably because the battle against the Far East Branch God Eaters, Cross He raised his God Arc, with a small smile on his face he was prepared to fight the 3 Aragamis who were at an high advantage. He was first attacked by Vajratail, which had its attack protected by the shield of this man, he left all of the Aragamis attack him and Cross still standing, watching his impending death. When its Shield began to crack, he stopped smiling and entered a Devour Mode unlike any other seen that pratically contains a black hole inside, he used his God Arc and instead of attacking the Aragamis, he jumped to hit the Zygote with his God Arcand throwed it away, leaving the knockout Zygote, he was prepared to devour it but--- A giant shot of Nyx Alpha struck at a speed that even he couldnt imagine, fortunately the attack struck his arm, covered in blood, he decides to run to create a strategy to fight against the remaining Aragamis, not responding to Vajratail and Nyx Alpha attacks but it does not take long for he get discovered, but it is in a warehouse of Supplements of the Branch and decided quickly hide 2 Bind Traps in the battlefield, Nyx Alpha however attacks and destroys one of the Bind Traps, which Vajratail does not and gets stuck in Cross trap but it does not can attack why obtaining a chance of damage by Nyx attacks however he decides to risk a true strike in the Vajratail, trying to recover itself but Cross uses its new Devour Mode to destroy its core, Nyx Alpha shoots him however Cross knows that he did not kill Vajratail but have to, he need to finish it's devour. "Let's get this over with" An weird, Aragami-like Gods Eater appeared onto the scene, helping Cross to finish both Aragami, he altough didnt managed to attack Nyx Alpha just like Cross but using a modified version of a Stun Grenade, for a few seconds this God Eater managed to do a decisive attack on the Nyx Alpha, causing a immense crater where the Nyx Alpha as but it was yet still alive, Cross after finishing to kill the Vajratail, decided to help the God Eater and used his God Arc to remove one of the Nyx Alpha's legs and it screamed in pain, the God Eater altough decided to stop reacting, Cross wandered why but was too worried fighting against the almost powerless Nyx, when the Aragami decided to do it's last movies to kill Cross, it got a purple/rose laser and fired at Cross' direction but him prepared his devour mode and got to eat the Laser and fired it again against the Nyx Alpha, finishing it once and for all. The 2 Aragamis have died, as the Fenrir Far East Branch became just a big broken Battlefield. Cross thought "This place now isnt even a grave for these God Eaters huh, I wonder if there would be any survivor of Far east, this place cant even be a graveyard anymore", After a while, he decides to leave Far east to find a place to hide for the night however he Found the God Eater of early but it does not react, Cross says "You left me in the middle of the mission, you didnt not care if I would live or die, only cared about killing Nyx Alpha however decided to abandon the battle? What's your problem !?" however he replies "Behind you ....", altough Cross does not understand what he meant, since he did not hear any Aragami sound or felt the presence of one but when he turns back, The Zygote from before was aready to kill him and he couldnt do anything since his God Arc was too distant, the misterious man manages to kill it with his Type20 Cannon, Cross quick dash to his God Arc but when he sees, there wasnt any core to devour, this God Eater exploded everything inside that Zygote... "What are you?" - Cross asks, the God Eater starts walking and Cross decide to follow him, after 5 minutes he answer. "I am... Arthur" ---- Next Chapter Category:Blog posts